Which Prince of Tennis is Gay?
by TripWire- dono
Summary: a side story of CARD COUNTERS Haruno Sakura and Sherry Elric in a fit of boredom sings a parody on the sexual orientation of our male Tennis club... all together now: HOW DARE THEY! and Echizen Ryoma wants to prove to Sakura that he isn't gay R&R onegai


**Here, this is another sort of side story to Card Counters and such. I got so bored and like well, here it is and enjoy.**

**WARNING: extremely crucial. Hitsugaya Toushirou in this story is Sakura Haruno's BROTHER. (not blood related)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, Bleach, Naruto or PoT**

* * *

"Boring… I'm so bored it's boring" mumbled Edward.

"Bore-imus, bore-atous, bore-docious" sighed Sherry.

"I came, I saw, I bored" groaned Hitsugaya.

"Boring-a-ding-ding!" said Sakura.

"All a-bored!" said Edward.

"I was gonna say that!" Sherry whined.

"Sure you were"

"What is there to do?" asked Sakura tiredly.

"Be bored" came her reply form her Niisan. **(A/N: if you forgot, that's Hitsugaya)**

The group of friends sat in the study hall doing minor study, already finished their major ones and waiting for the bell to ring to go to tennis practice. All they had left was the harder ones to work at home. Their maths were alright, Sakura just needed help here and there. Science was fine since Edward aced it. Hitsugaya completed business study in a matter of minutes. Sherry found English relatively easy since she was born in Germany.

The first year's trio on the next desk was struggling with what appeared to be English. Their faces were scrunched up in concentration and agony. Ryoma went to get Ponta. Sakura turned towards her best friend and pulled out her iPod.

"I got his new song online. Ino- pig sent it to me. It's a parody and is quite good" said Sakura. "It's called Which Backstreet Boy's Gay"

"Cool! I wanna hear" said Sherry excitedly. Sakura placed the left earphone in her ear and offered Sherry the other one. After a few seconds, the girls burst into giggles, complete with the knee slapping. Toushirou snapped open his eyes and stared at his friends weirdly.

Edward just shook his head.

"You know this is a 'Study Hall' so if you don't mind, open the books and study" Hitsugaya scribbled his maths answers on grid paper.

"Toushirou- kun, I'll just study at home like always. Don't need to do it now." Sakura bounced in her seat to the beat of the music.

Sherry was actually doing some studying, but still listening to the parody.

Like a wave, Sakura bounced up and started slapping Hitsugaya on the back.

"WHAT THE---!"

"SHHHHHHH!! Does, history common test mean anything to you?" Edward snapped at Hitsugaya, clearly frustrated at the noise being produced.

"Hey, it wasn't my—"

"I got an awesome idea!" Sakura whispered excitedly.

"Whatever it is, no" Hitsugaya pushed Sakura from his face angrily. He needed at least two more answers before he could finish the last of his calculus and then he could leave this mob behind and go home.

"What is it? I'm game" Sherry looked up from commerce homework.

"It's a way to make the so called 'Princes of Tennis' not sound so royal like"

"Oh, you're evil" Sherry smirked.

Sakura tore two sheets from her notebook and started scribbling stuff down. Sherry took the other and observed what Sakura was trying to do. Her eyes widen in realisation and began to get down to work.

Hitsugaya got up and tapped Edward on the shoulder. He signalled with a nod to go over to the other table. Ed got the idea and followed with the rest of his belongings. Obviously they didn't want to have any part in what was going to happen.

"Done?" Sherry looked over Sakura's shoulder.

"Just about… 'kay".

"Lets practice quietly"

Sakura restarted the song on her iPod and turned up the volume slightly. The two hummed the intro and then broke into the song.

**(A/N: sung to the song "I Want it That Way" by Backstreet Boys")**

_Yeah  
We are one fire,  
We have desires,  
But one is 'that' way,  
**One Prince of Tennis's gay,**  
But we don't want to be mean,  
Since now he's a queen,  
Don't ask please  
**Which Prince of Tennis's gay,**_

The girls' voices started to increase, clearly enjoying themselves too much. The student in the study halls turned to the source of the sacrilegious singing. Fan girls looked reader to hurl their scissors at them. They soon erupted into the chorus, unaware of the crowd gathered around them.

"Just great…" Edward and Hitsugaya slinked out the exit, not wanting anyone to notice them at all, or have any relation to the girls.

_Tell me who?  
Ain't saying that its __**Ryoma**__,  
Tell me who?  
Ain't sayin' that it __**Tezuka**__,  
Tell me who,  
I never wanna hear you say,  
Which Prince of Tennis's gay_

_Now I can see him,  
He's in women's clothes,  
But he don't need an I~D, yeah  
He likes **Eiji's porn mags**,  
he's playing **Tennis**,  
**Oishi's Cantonese!**_

Sakura's voice got more dramatic, she placed her hands on her chest tightly and swayed her head to the beat. Sherry played air guitar.

_He is on fire,  
His back, perspires  
Won't say, won't say won't say,  
WHO'S GAY?!_

_He's always sayin,  
**Kaidoh's** nothing but a butt ache  
**Momoshiro** a fruit cake  
I never wanna hear you say (I don't wanna hear you say)  
which one of us is gay,  
tell me who?  
Ain't sayin that it's **Fuji**,  
WHY tell me who?  
ain't sayin if your **Kawamura,**  
tell me who,  
**Inui's ** bakin up a souffle,  
Which **Prince of Tennis's gay**....Ok… They're all gay…_

All around them was NOT the resounding of applauds or appraisal, but quiet the opposite. Sakura and Sherry looked quite surprised by the lack of enthusiasm and retreated back into their contained selves.

Ryoma who had recently returned from getting his Ponta and other snacks he bought on the way, pushed through till he got to Sakura and Sherry. He wore the most memorable expression on his face. It said 'WTF' in so many ways.

Sakura jumped off the table and stood sheepishly under Ryoma's intense stare. He stalked up to her and loomed over head. _'crap, I'm in so, much shit now…'_ her emerald eyes averted to find her Niisan and Edward but failed to do so. Cowards.

His expression was now unreadable and that was a bad thing because he was now unpredictable. Sakura watched Ryoma bring the rim of the can to his lips and gulped from it. He continued to stare at her and it starting to make her squirm.

"What were you doing Haruno?" he said.

Sakura blink a couple of times and mulled over her answer. "Singing?"

"Singing what, Haruno?" he crushed his empty can and threw it backwards into the bin. Showoff.

"We were singing a parody" Sherry said. That was when Ryoma finally took notice of the other Elric. He promptly ignored her and returned his feline eyes to Sakura.

He took a step closer. "What kind of parody were you singing?"

"A very good one?" Sakura smiled nervously.

"About the tennis club being gay?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you think I'm gay, Haruno?"

"Well…" Sakura tapped her fingers on her chin "Maybe?".

"Would a gay guy do this?"

With that, he trapped her against the desk with his arms and grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a rough kiss. Sakura squeaked in surprise, which allowed Ryoma to slip his tongue between her lips. She tasted of fresh strawberries and passionfruit, an interesting combination for someone like her. This could be dangerously addicting. "Mada mada dane… Sakura" Ryoma mumbled incoherently has he begun to kiss her feverishly. Sakura returned his action with as much vigour. Her hand travelled up to his dark green tresses and tugged them slightly under. He relished in the moans that escaped her full pink lips.

His lips left hers, making Sakura whimper helplessly. He trailed it down her neck and licked the shell of her ear. Sakura rubbed his shoulder blades and let loose a shriek when he bit her lobe. She felt a sudden warmth pool down in her most private of areas.

"Still think I'm gay?" He whispered huskily.

"Yep" Sakura whispered just has hoarsely. She felt his calloused fingers slide up her school button up and teasingly caressed her stomach. A moan escaped her throat and she began to tug his hair more, edging him on. He crushed his lips against her once more with a feral growl.

"We can't have you still thinking that way can we?"

Ryoma continued to kiss her senseless violently. Sakura felt herself being pushed back onto the table but was stopped by a very, very, annoyed voice.

"HEY! We all know your sexual orientation now, Echizen and we and I mean-" Sherry flapped her hands actively towards the flabbergasted crowd of first years who were still present in the study hall and all had tears and nosebleeds **(A/N: Perverts!)**. "don't need to know any further!"

Sherry's eyes were aflame with the passion to kill. How dare he do such a thing in front of a WHOLE GRADE, and lets not forget to mention that miraculously, Hitsugaya Toushirou, his mortal enemy is not present. But if he decided to come back to pick them up, God have mercy on the poor tennis prodigy's soul.

"Ah, shoot" he mumbled. Ryoma released Sakura from his hold and helped her up. He leaned on the other side of her, his hazel eyes portrayed annoyance. Sakura blushed madly and attempted to straighten out her uniform.

"Alright people! There is nothing to see here so vamoose because the end of school bell will ring to 2 minutes!" Sherry bossily ushered the crowd away from the scandalous scene._ 'I can see it… in the next school newspaper…'Prince of Tennis found his Princess, Mass fan girl suicide'' _Sherry shook her head, her hair pin decoration jingled to the momentum of her solemn mood. The bell rang exactly 2 minutes later and everyone piled out, with the event etched into their minds forever.

Ryoma sauntered back to his desk to pack up his things. Horio, Katsuo and Kachiro had already fled when Sherry, literally kicked them away. The things she does for her friend.

"And you" The female Elric stomped up to Ryoma with NOT a happy face on. "Are. In. a. whole. Lot. Of. Deep. Shit." She poked him in the chest with a ruler with each word grounded from her teeth.

"Ow, stop it"

"You better buy yourself a bullet-proof coffin because I guarantee if Toushirou finds out about this, which he will, he will still try to kill you even though you will be hideously murdered by his own hands"

Sherry walked up to her best friend and pinned her with the same glare. Sakura smiled serenely at Sherry, as if the glare and sudden outburst was nothing at all.

It melted away when she sighed. It was replaced with a caring look.

"Sakura, I won't be home till like four at least. I got detention, so go on without me," she said tiredly. She hugged her friend tightly before breaking apart. She walked the length of the hall until she reached the entry. When she almost disappeared into the corridor, she thew one last venomous look in Ryoma's direction and mouthed _'A whooooooole lotta shit'_ one last time before heading to the detention room.

'_What the hell's her problem?'_ he thought weirdly.

Sakura finished packing the rest of her stuff and was ready to leave but bumped into something warm and hard. Ryoma's chest.

"Gah…" she rubbed her nose with her sleeves.

"About time"

"What are you waiting for me for" Sakura propped her hand on her hips.

Dude she was turning him on again. Without a moments notice, he took her petite hands in his and lead her with him out of the building and into the school grounds.

"Where are we going?" Sakura looked around to see if there was anyone around them. There were a few but not enough for them to notice.

"Gonna get ice- cream"

"Huh?"

"Getting ice cream"

"Why?"

"'Cause"

"'Cause why?"

He spun her around to him and sealed a kiss. "You ask to many questions" he chuckled.

"Because you don't give enough answers" Sakura kissed back. She held his hands and started walking again first, with him lagging behind.

"Come one, I want my double choc- chip with vanilla" she winked at him. "Oh, and of course, your treat" she giggled. She released his hand and skipped ahead to a street bench, waiting for him.

Ryoma turned his hazel gaze to her and yelled in a cocky voice.

"Chocolate makes you fat!"

"Don't care!" was her response. The wind blew across them. Her pink tresses, blew gently with is like silk. She stood in a demure stance and her emerald orbs looked at him under thick lashes. She laughed and smiled at him childishly. His breath left him. She was truly a beautiful sight.

He is so taking her out for ice cream every single day.

* * *

**Yeah, so that was a little side story and the pairing was extremely obvious. I'm so sorry for updating in ages though.**

**WARNING:**

**Card Counters is still going though but I have decided to discontinue ONE LAST CHANCE IN SEIREITEI. The explanation will be in the next chapter of SHANGHAIED INTO A WEDDING. (which is 100 time better than that OLCIS)**

**Hope to see you soon! Over and out!**

**TripWire- dono.**


End file.
